Mods
, Tag, and Tag's Mother, three Mods in ModNation Racers.]] in ModNation Racers: Road Trip.]] Mods are customizable characters that are featured in the . By default, Tag is selected as the Mod players will race with, as he is the main protagonist of the series. In ModNation Racers and , players will be quickly redirected into Mod Studio, the place where players create, edit, select, and remix Mods. Using the Share Station, Mods, Karts, and Tracks can be downloaded, published, remixed, and shared with the ModNation community. Mods are the player's representative in the game and are used as the player's representative in online races. Features of a Mod These are the customizable parts of a Mod. *Star means only some of the items have this feature customizable. * Body (Color, Skins, Material, Stickers) * Skins (Color, Material) * Head (Category) ** Eyes (Color, Material+Transparency, Location, Scale, Rotate, Transparency, Skew and Stretch, Flip) ** Mouths (Color* (Lips mouths only, other mouths are fixed color and will crash the game on attempts to change the color), Location, Scale, Rotate, Transparency, Skew and Stretch, Flip) ** Noses (Color, Material+Transparency, Location, Scale, Rotate, Transparency, Skew and Stretch, Flip) ** Ears (Color, Material, Skins, Location, Scale, Rotate) ** Hair (Color only) ** Facial Hair (Color, Location, Scale, Rotate) ** Eyewear (Color only) ** Headgear (Color* (all except Chief's Stuff), Skins* (Sticker Friendly only), Stickers* (Sticker Friendly only)) ** Masks (Color only) * Clothing (Category) ** Bottoms (Color, Transparency*) ** Tops (Color, Transparency*) ** Top Layer (Color, Transparency* (non-3D items only)) ** Handwear (Color, Transparency* (non-3D items only)) ** Footwear (Color, Transparency*) * Stickers (Color, Type, Location, Scale, Rotation, Height, Transparency, Skew and Stretch, Material, Limit of forty-five Unique Stickers and 350 Stickers total) * Odds 'N Ends (Color, Location, Scale, Rotation, Limit of eight unique and sixteen total) * Voices (None) Types User-Generated Mods User-generated Mods are mods that are created by the people that play ModNation Racers. They vary in many ways, including clothing, color, and others. They can be published and downloaded by other racers. Elite Mods Elite Mods are the top ranked Mods of the MRC, and star in one of the Tracks in the Career. The player races against them following the Mayhem Tour, some examples being Drillbit, Shadow, Dyno, and Espresso. Premium Mods Premium Mods are racers that are made by UFG as DLC, or Pre-order bonuses. Some examples are Sackboy, Kratos, Van Man, Air Raid, Sweettooth, and CM Mod. These Mods are only available in ModNation Racers, but the parts included in the respective creation kits are included in ModNation Racers: Road Trip and require no DLC, however, they must be unlocked in ModExplorer, or by purchasing an Unlock-All Key from the PlayStation Store, which also unlocks all parts gained from Career Mode and Token purchases. UFG Racer Mods In addition to User-Generated and Elite Mods, games in the also features a group of racers that fill the slots during any given race. While not fleshed out, these Mods are a great example of the potential for customization available in the . Elite Mod Thugs In ModNation Racers: Road Trip races, there are sometimes multiple Mods that are Elite Thug Mods, but with different names. Category:Gameplay Category:Mods Category:Characters